One In A Million
by PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: Summary: Connor Rhodes finds out some news that he doesn't know if his boyfriend, Will Halstead will react happy or upset. It all started with a two little blue lines. Rhodestead. Mpreg. background of Jay/Antonio.


**One In A Million**

_Summary: Connor Rhodes finds out some news that he doesn't know if his boyfriend, Will Halstead will react happy or upset. It all started with a two little blue lines. Rhodestead. Mpreg. background of Jay/Antonio._

_Chicago MED/mentions of PD_

_Pairing: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes, background Jay Halstead/Antonio Dawson_

_Warnings: Male Pregnancy, Homosexuality, mentions of Hemaphrodites_

_Author's Note: There is male pregnancy in this story if you don't like, please don't read. I do not accept flames so you have been warned of what is ahead if you want to read. For those who enjoy Rhodestead and mpreg, this is a fic you might like! Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago MED or Chicago PD, I do not own any of the characters except a few of the patients that the doctors of Gaffney Medicial might run into and of course the little bun in the oven_

_x_

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _Connor thought to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror. He placed the used pregnancy test on the counter, and took a breath as he walked out of his bathroom. He still couldn't believe that he actually was using a pregnancy test. For one, he's clearly male. Two, men don't get pregnant. There were cases around the world were some males carry a very rare medical condition that completely functioning female reproductive organs. In these cases, it differs from normal hermaphrodites or commonly known as intersex. Connor, himself, actually knew a man with this specific condition. Jay Halstead. Jay had told him about the medical condition before while him and Will were out on a double date with Jay and Antonio Dawson.

Connor filled a glass of water and sipped on the cold liquid as he thought back to that conversation. The odds of Connor also having this condition were one in a million. Maybe, just maybe, Connor was one in a million.

_Laughter filled the table as the four men joked together while sitting in Molly's. Will's arm was slung over Connor's shoulder as they leaned back into the booth. Antonio was telling them about the time his son Diego had gotten tied up to staircase by Eva for constantly pulling her hair. Connor wasn't sure what came over him, but he looked right at Jay and asked, "Do you want kids?"_

_The question didn't seem to catch the young detective off guard. He merely looked at Antonio and smiled before looking back. Jay took a drink from his beer before setting it down. "I do. Some day." Jay replied, smiling. Diego and Eva were very much like his kids and he loved them as if he was their father. "Eva and Diego, they are part of my world but I do want a child of my own." _

_Connor had smiled, thinking that one day that could be him and Will. "Don't mind me asking, but would you want go with surrogacy or adoption?" Will and Jay looked at each other, as if talking with their glances. Will obviously hadn't said anything to Connor about Jay._

_The brunette detective took another drink, contemplating how to tell Connor about it. "Well, thing is, we wouldn't have to." It was Antonio who had spoken. Rhodes' eyebrow shot up. "Boy, for a doctor you sure don't catch on very well." Dawson joked. Jay gave his boyfriend a swift kick to the calf._

_"Connor, what Antonio means is Jay could carry the baby." Will muttered, trying his hardest to make sure that Connor didn't feel like his was stupid. _

_"Medically and biologically, I can carry a baby to term and give birth to a baby with my genetics and my partners." Jay explained. "It's similar to intersex males but in this case my organs male and female are completely functioning. Biologically, I'm male but my internal organs contain both male and female. I have a completely functioning womb in my body." Connor sat back, reviewing the details in his mind. He had read about a case a while back where a male carried a baby to term. It had been in England from what he remembered. _

_"The medical term is intersexual genetic syndrome. It's very common to get mixed up with normal intersex individuals but it is very rare for this specific condition. They are actually very different. It's mostly only diagnosed in males who are homosexual." Will added in._

The blue eyed doctor finished his water and sighed. He rubbed his hand over his jaw as he looked at the time. He had been standing in his kitchen for well over fifteen minutes. _Might as well. _He thought. Connor walked back into the bathroom and took a deep breath, muttering under his breath to calm himself down. He closed his eyes and picked up the test.

"It's now or never." He said outloud before opening his eyes. His stomach dropped and his throat tightened. "Oh God."

_Two little blue lines. _

"I'm pregnant."

_A Week Later_  
_Gaffney Medical Center_

Connor walked into the ED, his stomach turning as he felt another wave of nausea pass by him. So far, he was not liking this pregnancy thing at all. He still had to find a doctor who specialized in male pregnancy, tell Goodwin, tell Will. He groaned. He still had to tell Will. Ever since he found out, he had avoided Will like the plague. Connor knew he was probably worrying his boyfriend, but he had no idea what to say. How do you tell your boyfriend that you're pregnant.

Sure, Will's younger brother could conceive but the thought his boyfriend could to. Thoughts ran through his mind for the last week thinking about Will's reaction. Would he be happy? Angry? Upset? He didn't even want to think about it.

"Connor!" _Will._

Connor's heart rate spiked up. He docked into the doctor's lounge and took a deep breath. _Now or never. _He heard the door open and close once more as Will entered the room.

"Are you okay?" Immediately concern was apparent on Will's face as he looked at his boyfriend. It had been driving Will crazy. For the last week, Connor had done nothing but avoided him. Connor blamed it on being busy in surgery but Will knew there was something more. The brunette had almost always made the effort to at least spend a little time with Will even if their schedules were completely packed.

A smile came onto Connor's face. Will had two cups of coffee in his hands. "I'm fine. Just busy is all. I'm sorry I've been practically ghosting you." Connor whispered, hoping that he sounded belivable. The look in Will's eye said otherwise but if he wanted to say anything he didn't. The red head just silently passed over the coffee and brought the other male into a hug.

"I'm just worried about you, Connor. You haven't been acting like yourself. Talk to me. Maybe drinks tonight?" Will asked, holding the Cardio fellow close. Connor felt the panic rise up once more.

"Not tonight, I'm not feeling so good. I'm going to just go home and catch up on some sleep." the brunette said, pulling away. "I have to get up to cardio, Dr. Latham is having a meeting between the attendings and fellows." He placed a quick kiss on the taller man's cheek before quickly leaving -fleeing- the room before Will could say anything else.

Halstead took a deep breath with a glare fixated on the door. Connor had been acting strange and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He grabbed his white coat from his locker and slid it on and also left the doctor's lounge. He caught the sight of Connor getting to the elevator. Worried didn't even begin to cover what Will was feeling at that moment. Maggie came up to Will with a tablet in her hand and handed it to the doctor.

"What's going on with you two?" Maggie asked, concern also on her face. Will shrugged, taking a look at the chart in front of him.

"I'm not sure."

_Sharon Goodwin's Office_

Sharon was busy at work when the knock on the door brought her attention. "Come in." She looked up to see Connor Rhodes. "Dr. Rhodes, please come in." Connor closed the door behind him.

"I need to tell you something.. or ask you something.. or both." Connor's words came out fast and nervous. Sharon took off her glasses and placed them on her desk. She motioned for him to sit and without a word he took a seat.

"I've got a minute. I do have a meeting to get to here in about fifteen minutes, so we are going to have to make this quick." Goodwin stated, giving her undivided attention to the doctor in front of her. She took in Connor's appearance. He was slightly pale and a slight sheet of sweat across his forehead.

Connor took a breath. "This is going to sound.. odd." He started, taking another breath. "Well, I'm pregnant." Sharon's eyes widened, a small smile coming to her face.

"Well, Dr. Rhodes, congradulations. I'm sure Will is excited." Goodwin stated. The look on Connor's face gave her the answer to that. "He doesn't know, does he?" The blue eyed male shook his head. "I'm going to safely assume the question is about a doctor who might know what to do in the case of male pregnancy." Another nod.

"I have no idea what to do Mrs. Goodwin." Connor whispered.

Sharon got up from her desk and laid her hand softly on Connor's shoulder. "I'll talk with Dr. Parkens, she has handled cases of male pregnancy at previous hospitals. I'm sure she would be happy to assist you." Goodwin had a soft spot for her personnel. She was viewed as the mother of the hospital. Praising for good work, scoulding when needed.

"I need to get to work. Thank you." Dr. Rhodes said as he got up, giving a small smile. Goodwin smiled back as she watched him walk to the door.

"Dr. Rhodes." The cardio surgeon turned and looked at her. "Tell Dr. Halstead. He'll be excited. I'm also tired of seeing him sulkening in my ED." Sharon stated. Connor smiled and nodded before he had completely left the room.

The rest of the morning went by fast. Connor had spent the day avoiding running into Will, still not sure what to say or how to even go about telling him. Connor was standing outside with the rest of the ED staff as they were getting lunches from the meal truck. Will was no where in sight, almost to the relief of Dr. Rhodes. Natalie was sitting beside April, the brunette male could practically feel Natalie's eyes burning a hole into his back. Will had to of said something to Natalie. Those two were practically joined at the hip when they were working.

Connor looked down at his meal. Another wave of nausea hit him. _Really? This is my favorite. _He thought annoyed. He felt the rise of bile coming up his throat and he drop his food and quickly ran to a nearby trash can. He released the stream of vomit and sputtered as it continued. He sucked in a breath, trying to keep from gagging once more. He felt two hands on his back as he shook.

"Connor?" It was Natalie. It had to be both Natalie and April behind him. _Great. _"What's going on?" Her voice was calming. April rubbed his back as another wave of nausea hit him. She was muttering sweet things into his ear, moving his falling hair out of his face.

"Dr. Rhodes, tell us what is going on so we can help you." April murmured, clear worry in her voice. Both women shared looks as Connor did not respond but let out another bit of bile. "One of us can go get Will."

Connor immediately shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Just a little under the weather is all." He finally got his composure back and saw a napkin in the corner of his eye. He gave a small thanks and took it. He wiped his mouth and threw it away. The doctor cheered in his head as the nausea finally subsided. Natalie shot him a look, knowing acrossed her face. The two women once again looked at each other and each grabbed one of Connor's arms and pulled him out of ear shot of the other doctors and nurses.

"You're lying." April stated. "Now, we are going to give you two options. One, tell us what is going on or two, we go get Will." Dr. Rhodes scowled. He was not getting out of this any time soon. He almost prayed that his pager would go off and he could make a quick escape.

Natalie took a step forward, placing her hand on Connor's arm. "Will's worried. I'm worried. When Will came up to me, I'll admit I've been keeping an eye on you. You are exhausted. You've been sneaking off the floor to throw up. Please, let us help you. Especially if you aren't going to go to Will."

Connor sighed. Well, if it bought him some time. "I'm kinda.." His voice came out soft, not his normal demanding and dominate tone. He took in a deep breath and slid his hands into the pockets of his coat. "Pregnant." Instantly both women cheered, big smiles on their faces.

April wrapped his arms around Connor and gave him a quick squeeze. "Congradulations."

"It's not confirmed yet but it makes sense." Dr. Rhodes stated as April pulled away. "Goodwin is going to speak with Dr. Parkens up in OB." Natalie perked up.

"I can go with you if you would like." The brunette woman stated. Connor nodded with a smile. He didn't want to admit that he was absolutely terrified. "I promise I won't tell Will, cause by you've been acting. He doesn't know." She made a cross with her fingers with a smile.

"You do need to tell him though but I am going to be with you too." April added it. Connor gave her a quick nod for his response. "You are planning on telling him right?"

"Of course, I just want a confirmation first." The blue eyed male said. "I just don't know how he is going to react. Does he even want to be a father?" He added, the nervousness coming back to his voice. April and Natalie both gave him looks. April's look was basically saying _You're an idiot _while Natalie's showed _you have got to be kidding me. _

Natalie smiled before saying, "He does. You should see him with Owen. He'll be thrilled. Let's get to OB when Dr. Parkens pages you than we will talk strategies on telling Will."

April looked at her phone before looking back up to the two doctors standing in front of her. "Already Doctorette and Doctor Prego, looks like we need to get back." Rhodes rolled his eyes walked with the two women back towards the enterance. April laughed at the annoyed look on Connor's face before moving back towards the nurses station and the two doctors split up to go to the respective patients.

Connor gelled up his hands as he walked into the patient room and smiled at the young girl on the bed. The girl was a petite African American girl only at the age of twenty with acute congestive heart failure. "How are you doing, Ms. Matthews?"

"I'm okay, just having difficulty catching my breath. Please, call me Nia." Connor walked forward and put the stethoscope buds in his ears and the flat part by Nia's heart. Connor listened, moving the stethoscope and taking another listen. Satisified that he heard everything he need to, he pulled back and stood at his full height.

"I'm definitely hearing an irregular heartbeat and your lungs are congested. That explains the shortness of breath you have been feeling. I would like to do an echo to get a better look to see exactly what is going on. I'm going to send a nurse in here with some pamplets you can look at to help you with some management courses while they are getting you prepped and I will be right back." Dr. Rhodes explained. Nia nodded, taking in the information before Connor made his exit from the room. He caught the attention of Doris and filled her in on his plans. Doris went quick to work as Connor looked among Nia's chart.

His pager went off on his hip and he looked down at it. _Dr Parkens, OB_. Connor walked over to Maggie and put down the tablet. "Page Dr Latham for me and have him take over for me. I won't be gone long but I'll need April and Dr. Manning." Maggie nodded and sent out the page.

"If Dr. Latham asks, what would you like me to say?" Maggie asked, clearly already knowing something was up. Nothing ever got passed Maggie in her ED.

"If he asks, let him know I have a patient in OB." The head nurse's eyebrow shot up but she didn't say anything else. Connor walked away and immediately April and Natalie were behind him. "Well, here we go."

It didn't take long for the three to get up to OB and Natalie was the one to point out Dr. Parkens. She was a women in her late 40s, greying blonde hair with soft brown eyes. Connor had never personally worked with Dr. Parkens but he had heard of her. Dr Parkens and Dr Grant were both the attendings in the OB floor.

Dr Parkens looked up from the files in front of her at the arrival of the three. She smiled and ushered towards the ultrasound room. "Dr. Rhodes, please take a seat in the chair and lift your shirt up. I'm guessing Dr. Manning and Nurse Sexton are here for moral support." Connor did as he told as the two women took a spot each on his side. Natalie left rom for Dr. Parkens to do her work. "Mrs. Goodwin filled me in on the situation and I'll be glad to be your OB during the duration of your pregnancy. If you have any questions, you can ask me at anytime." Dr Parkens added with a smile. It gave Connor some reassurance.

"How many of these types of pregnancies have you dealt with?" Connor asked, curiousity seeping through his body.

"During my time as an OB, I have personally had 20 different males from around the country and assisted on five before I was an attending. The pregnancies are very similar to a female pregnancy. It just takes a little extra care with males since their bodies are biologically male." Dr Parkens happily replied, she took her spot on the chair beside Connor and grabbed some of the gel. "This will be cold." She applied it, laughing as Connor jumped at the sudden coldiness on his stomach.

"Man, Nat, I feel for you now. I'm barely into this and already it's driving me crazy." The man joked. Natalie laughed and placed her hand on Connor's shoulder.

"This isn't even the beginning." Dr Manning laughed. Dr Parkens grabbed the wand as she got back Connor's attention and placed in on the lower part of his stomach.

A smile came to the OB attendings face and she looked towards the blue eyed male. "That, Dr Rhodes is your baby." Connor's face was covered in disbelief as he looked at the machine. That was his baby. His and Will's baby. "It looks like you are nine weeks along."

"That's my baby." Connor whispered, a smile now coming to his face. "I'm having a baby." Dr. Parkens took a screenshot on the machine and it printed out the image. She passed it along to Connor who had not taken his eyes off of the ultrasound.

April leaned forward and placed her head on top of the brunette males. "We are going to have a little Rhodes-Halstead now. Oh boy, this child is going to be so spoiled."

Dr. Parkens took the wand off of Connor's abdomen and placed it back in its spot. April wiped the gel away and lowered his shirt for him. He gave her a quick thanks and sat forward. "I'm going to prescript you some prenatals you can get down at the pharmacy. They are a special kind for gentlemen just like yourself, Dr. Rhodes. You sir, are one in a million." Rhodes gave his thanks and left the room with Natalie and April.

The rest of the day had flown by, Natalie and April helped Connor come up with a way to tell Will. The blue eyed male walked out of the ED, telling Maggie good night as he walked out. Will was standing at the curb, clearly waiting for Connor to be exiting the hospital. The shorter male took a deep breath and walked out over to Halstead. Will's face brightened up as soon as he saw Connor. "Hey."

"Hey." Connor just leaned into Will and wrapped his arms around his torso, taking in Will's scent. "How about we have dinner after all?" Will smiled and nodded, throwing his arm over Connor's shoulder and the two went towards Will's car.

"We can come back and get your car when we're done." The red head stated as he got into the driver's seat and Connor in the passengers. "What's been going on with you? You've been distant, don't even try to say you haven't been avoiding me. Natalie said you've been getting sick." Connor kept looking out the window as Will spoke. He took the other man's hand and turned his head to look at him.

"I'm fine, Will. I promise you that." Connor replied, a small smile on his face. They got to the resturant a few minutes later. They went in and sat down at the their normal table and quickly ordered.

It wasn't long before they had gotten their food, Will glanced at Connor every so often as he took in Connor's features. He did look better than he did this morning. He looked like he was almost glowing. They ate in a comfortable silence. Will was just happy that Connor was finally spending a little time with him after avoiding him. No matter what it was bothering him or going on with him, Will was going to always be by his side.

Twenty minutes later they were walking out of the resturant. Will went to head back towards his car. He stopped when he realized that Connor wasn't with him. He turned back and saw Connor staring off towards the park that was acrossed the street. The red head walked back over and looked down at his boyfriend, "Connor?"

With no hestitation Connor blurted out, "I'm pregnant." Connor waited for Will to freak out but nothing came. He looked up and saw a grin acrossed the taller male's face. "Will, say something.. Please." Without a word, Will wrapped his arms around Connor and spun him around.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be a father." He leaned forward and placed a hard kiss to Connor's lips and placed his hands on the shorter male's stomach. He kneeled down and placed a soft kissed to the clothed stomach. "Hi, baby. I'm your daddy." He whispered against Connor's abdomen. He stood back up and kissed Connor once again. "Is this why you have been avoiding me?" Connor gave a small nod.

"I'm sorry, it was stupid. I should have told you the minute I found out." Rhodes muttered. Will shook his head, no longer caring that Connor avoided him. "Even April and Nat got onto me about it."

"They knew?" Will questioned.

Connor rubbed the back of his head and gave a weak smile. "Yeah, they kinda forced it out of me this morning." Halstead laughed.

"Of course they did. Now lets go home." Will said, throwing his arm around Connor and walking back towards the car. "You do know they won't ever leave you alone again, right?"

"I figured."


End file.
